


Fashion Nightmare

by Burgie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Rarity has been working herself to exhaustion lately, so Rainbow and Applejack decide to check up on her like good friends.





	Fashion Nightmare

Rarity stifled a yawn as her horn glowed, putting the finishing touches on the final dress of this order. She’d been working on it all day, even before Celestia’s sun had risen, and now, that very same sun was sinking low in the sky. Ordinarily, Rarity would have still been wide awake at this time, as she usually drank copious amounts of tea during the day, but today, not even that magical elixir was working. She’d even tried coffee, and, though it had given her energy, it had done nothing for her fatigue. She yawned again, the needle and thread hovering in the air between her and the dress. The needle wavered a little in her magic field but didn’t fall. To her relief, as stepping on a needle would be just the icing on the cake.

But lately, she had been plagued by nightmares that didn’t help her sleep at all. Of course, she had received this order for thirty ball gowns and ten suits at extremely short notice, the ball being tonight, but, Rarity being Rarity, she’d accepted that challenge. Now, she wished she hadn’t.

Placing the needle into her pincushion (a real one this time, Twilight had sternly lectured her about using Spike that one time), Rarity walked around her workroom, her tail almost dragging in her exhaustion, and inspected her creations. They had to be perfect, the ballgowns had to be made of the most exquisite satin or the most gossamer lace, depending on the order given, and the suits needed to be perfect in every way. Though tired, her critical eye did not waver, and she assessed each outfit and found them to be just about perfect. They’d need just a few minor touch-ups at best, and that she could do when her clients arrived to receive their outfits. She looked forward to seeing them, always loving a brush with nobility, but she definitely couldn’t receive company when she looked this tired. As she turned to leave her workroom, Rarity caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, and would have screamed at the sight she beheld had she any energy to do so. Instead, she merely whimpered at the heavy bags beneath her eyes, the bloodshot nature of her eyes, and the frazzled state that her mane and tail were in.

“Well, Rarity, you’ve worked all day, you’ve deserved a nap,” she said to her reflection, swaying slightly on her hooves. She yawned hugely, her eyes going straight to a comfortable-looking pile of pillows (an experiment in branching out to interior design, but she’d concluded that she much preferred clothing). But no, that simply would not do. She was a lady, she didn’t want someone walking in and finding her curled up in a pile of pillows like some foal. Her chaise lounge was in here somewhere, her famous fainting couch, she just had to find it. Ah, there it was, beneath the pillows.

Rarity carefully levitated the pillows onto the floor, making sure to stack them neatly, yawned once more, and climbed up onto the lounge, lying down comfortably on her stomach. She’d already closed her boutique for the day, so she had not a care in the world as her eyelids slipped closed and she headed straight for the land of nod.

“Are you sure about this, AJ?” Rainbow Dash asked as the two mares approached Carousel Boutique. “She’s just making clothes, she’ll be fine.”

“She’s our friend,” said Applejack. “We’ve gotta help her out. You saw how tired she looked yesterday, I saw you at the spa.”

“Shh, not so loud!” Rainbow hissed, waving her front hooves around. Applejack rolled her eyes.

“Look, Dash, I highly doubt she’s gonna make us try on dresses or some such thing,” said Applejack. “She’s makin’ them for ladies, she’s not gonna want us more athletic ponies to try ‘em on.”

“I guess,” said Rainbow grudgingly. “But if she does, I’m outta there.” Applejack sighed.

Once they reached the door, Applejack knocked. “Rarity, ya in there?” Silence greeted her.

“Well, I guess she’s not home, see ya!” said Rainbow, and made to take off. Applejack grabbed Rainbow’s tail in her teeth, not surprised in the least by this action. Rainbow grumbled and landed on all four hooves again.

“Maybe she just didn’t hear us knock,” said Applejack. “Let’s just go in, we’re friends so she won’t mind.”

“Alright, but if she yells at us, I’m blaming you,” said Rainbow. Applejack nodded and opened the door, closing it behind Rainbow Dash.

“Rarity?” Applejack called again, walking a little further into the showroom. It looked the same as ever, ponyquins scattered about wearing the finest of dresses.

“Is this what she’s been working on all week?” asked Rainbow, lifting up the hem of one dress. “They don’t look so fancy to me.”

“No, you dummy, o’course not,” said Applejack, swatting Rainbow’s hoof away. “This is the regular stock that she sells, you know she makes everything in her workroom.” That said, she headed over there, noticing that the door to said room was shut tight, a sign on it reading ‘Fashionista at work, do not disturb. This means YOU, Sweetie Belle’. Applejack smirked at the sign, imagining what disasters could have warranted such a warning, and opened the door, walking through to the very fashionable mess that awaited her. Or so she’d heard from Applebloom, who’d heard it from Sweetie Belle.

To Applejack’s surprise, though, the room was not that messy. There was some fabric, yes, and a pile of pillows beside the chaise lounge that had fallen slightly, but for the most part, the room was largely ponyquins clad in the most exquisite gowns and handsome tuxedos. Applejack whistled lowly.

“Landsakes, Rare, you’ve really outdone yerself this time,” said Applejack, keeping her voice low once she caught sight of the snoozing mare. Even asleep and with her mane a mess, Rarity looked ladylike, her head on a pillow and her hooves curled beneath her.

“Eh, I guess they look nice,” said Rainbow. “But look, she’s asleep and everything’s done, let’s go.” She made to fly off again, but this time, it wasn’t Applejack’s teeth that stopped her.

“No,” Rarity moaned in her sleep, rolling onto her back, her hooves flailing slightly. “No, you must come back, you’re not ready for the show yet.”

“Uh, Rarity, we’re not going to the show,” said Rainbow, inching towards the door. But just then, Rarity’s horn glowed, snagging a roll of fabric from the group of them over by the back wall.

“No, no, I insist, you need to look perfect for the show,” said Rarity, and, before Rainbow could so much as think about taking another step, the fabric wrapped around her, pinning her wings to her body. Rainbow yelped, immediately struggling against the onslaught. Applejack, ever the good friend, laughed at Rainbow’s predicament. Rainbow scowled at her.

“Well, don’t just stand there!” Rainbow snapped. “Help me!”

“Hey, you’re not hurt or nothin’,” said Applejack. “Sides, this is funny.” Rainbow glowered at her, though her eyes lit up as Rarity’s horn glowed again.

“You’re not ready either. Well, this simply will not do,” said Rarity, clearly seeing something else in her dream. The fabric wrapped around Applejack this time, effectively hobbling her, and Applejack struggled vainly to get free.

“Uh oh,” said Applejack as Rarity hovered the scissors and measuring tape towards them.

“Mmm hold still, I need to take your measurements,” said Rarity, and Rainbow trembled as the measuring tape slid around her waist, followed by her legs and then her neck. Applejack was next. “My, you two are a little large for models, but I guess the agency knows what it is doing.” Rainbow bristled.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that the Wonderbolts say I’m a healthy weight,” said Rainbow. Applejack rolled her eyes, even as Rarity’s measuring tape came back to measure her hind legs again. The feeling of it tickled slightly, and she tried to kick out one hind leg but succeeded only in falling.

“Hold still,” Rarity muttered, her magic levitating Applejack upright again before holding her in place while her scissors went to work on crafting a beautiful red dress with orange trim. The skirts were made of ruffled, layered satin, while the bodice was cotton and the sleeves were silk and would cover Applejack’s front hooves.

“No! No! Keep that away from me!” Rainbow wailed as a makeup kit hovered in the air. But, to her relief, it passed by in front of her and went straight to Applejack. Rainbow breathed out a sigh of relief even while Applejack struggled, her movements causing her brand new dress to rustle. Rarity had magicked it onto her body, but she was still held as still as a ponyquin.

All of her struggles, however, were for naught. A puffy thing coated in powder smacked her in the face, making her cough, before a smaller puffy thing touched her cheeks.

“Need to look perfect,” Rarity said in her sleep, and Applejack tried desperately to back away from the eyeliner pencil, mascara wand, eyeshadow brush, and lipstick that advanced on her like knives. At last, she squeezed her eyes shut, and Rarity’s magic held her mouth open slightly to apply the lipstick. Applejack felt pressure on her eyelids, and prayed to Celestia that Rarity would not accidentally poke her eyes out. To her relief, the pressure soon eased, and Applejack felt only a slight tugging on her eyelashes and the dig of the eyeliner pencil before Rarity yanked her eyelids up and applied the rest. Applejack was left shaking as the makeup kit floated away.

“Well, I don’t know what kinda nightmare she’s havin’, but I think that darn near took a few decades off my life,” said Applejack. Rainbow snickered, but then gasped as a piece of shimmery fabric draped itself over her back.

“Mm, yes, you look marvellous, darling, simply marvellous,” said Rarity in her sleep. “And now for you… hmm, pegasi are usually more willowy, but I can adjust.”

“Hey!” Rainbow complained, but then yelped as measuring tape wrapped around her barrel.

“Hey, uh, sugar? Think we should be impressed or frightened that she can design fashion in her sleep?” Applejack muttered.

“Honestly? I’m a bit of both,” said Rainbow, flinching away from the scissors as they hovered dangerously close to her mane. But, to her relief, the scissors simply snipped the fabric neatly so that Rainbow’s wings could still fit through the sides. “Phew, that’s a relief, I thought she was going to pin my wings.”

“How is she doing this?” Applejack muttered.

“Luna knows,” said Rainbow. “Literally.” She ducked her head as Rarity levitated over a roll of gossamer fabric, which she then draped over Rainbow’s haunches. “It’s like she can see us, even though she’s asleep. Hey!”

“Can’t forget the makeup,” Rarity muttered, levitating over the brushes and powders.

“Hey- no- stop!” Rainbow shouted, trying in vain to jerk away from the makeup supplies, but it was no use. On went the powder, the eye makeup, the lipstick. Rainbow was trembling by the time the brushes finally moved away. “Is it over?” her voice was meek.

“Yeah, sugarcube, I think it’s over,” said Applejack, nodding. But, to her horror, she found that she still could not move. 

“Oh no, my darlings, you’re not done yet,” said Rarity, obviously speaking to the two models in her dream. “You can’t go out with your manes and tails like that, and no outfit is complete without the right accessories.” At this, both mares began to struggle in vain, calling out for help as brushes, combs, and other various manestyling products floated closer to them. Her magic cleansed their hair of any dirt, at least, and protected their makeup and clothing, but the mares were helpless as Rarity ‘attacked’ their hair. 

Applejack’s mane, to her horror, was styled up in a beehive-like fashionable updo, some curls of her mane hanging around her face.

“I feel so violated,” Applejack whispered while Rainbow laughed. She would have been slapping her sides with laughter if she was able to move.

“Well, you look beautiful, Apple Belle,” Rainbow teased.

“Hey! She said that she wasn’t going to tell anyone about that!” said Applejack, her cheeks flaming beneath the powder.

“Ha, she didn’t, I just happened to be napping in one of your trees that day,” said Rainbow, still grinning. “I saw the whole thing.”

“So you also saw Rarity playing in the mud?” asked Applejack, smirking at the memory.

“Ah like to play in muuuud!” Rainbow mimicked, and the two of them laughed loudly. Somehow, Rarity didn’t awaken from it. She must have truly been tired.

Rainbow’s laughter, however, quickly morphed into shrieks of terror as Rarity took her mane in her magic and worked her own magic. Applejack’s tail swished in her humour, and she noticed, with a start, that Rarity had curled her tail while she’d been busy laughing with Rainbow. Only the ends of it were curled, though, much to her relief. But Rainbow screamed and definitely would have been flailing while Rarity’s magic went to work, combing out her mane and then taking strands of it and braiding it, creating a thick braid that laid flat against one side of Rainbow’s neck. Into this was woven the most exquisite jewels. Applejack whistled.

“Darn, RD, you look like you’ve got dew drops in yer hair,” said Applejack.

“Yeah, well, you’ve got rubies and emeralds in a net thing over your hair,” said Rainbow. Applejack suddenly wished for a mirror.

“And now for the finishing touches~” Rarity trilled, on her back now with her forelegs drawn up together over her chest. A jewellery box levitated over, encased in her magic, and she pulled out several necklaces, bracelets, and even some earrings (clip-ons, thankfully, for the two mares who were not fortunate enough to have their ears pierced).

“Ugh, I feel like a filly who just got into her mama’s closet,” said Applejack with a shudder as Rarity clipped a shiny silver necklace around her neck. It had a pretty little diamond pendant in the shape of a raindrop. Applejack also received a silver bracelet around one hoof, and a gold bangle around the other.

“Think we’ll get shoes too?” asked Rainbow. Applejack hissed.

“Not so loud!” said Applejack. Rainbow pinned her ears back, but it seemed that Rarity had heard.

“Mm, yes, shoes too, good idea,” Rarity murmured, her forehooves kicking slightly. But first, Rainbow had to go through the ordeal of raindrop-shaped crystal earrings, a simple diamond-shaped pendant, and crystal bracelets.

“Dangit,” Applejack muttered, and then yelped as Rarity’s magic yanked up one hoof and slid on a green, low-heeled shoe. She wobbled slightly as Rarity slid on the other three shoes, and then she looked down at them. The heels were coated in a shiny satin, with some little diamante gems embedded in each shoe in the shape of a flower. “Alright, I guess they’re purty enough.”

“Please be gold, please be gold, please be gold,” Rainbow whispered, her eyes closed and ears twitching. Rarity levitated out four golden shoes, just like the ones that Rainbow had once worn to the Gala (or perhaps they were the same ones, considering how proud Rarity had been of those particular creations). Once they were on, she opened her eyes and squealed happily. “Yes!”

“Thought you didn’t like fashion,” said Applejack with a smirk. Rainbow blanched.

“Hey, I like those shoes,” said Rainbow. “They make me feel like one of the ancient pegasi, with their wonderful civilisation.” Her eyes shone, and Applejack gave her a fond smile.

“Egghead,” Applejack muttered. Rainbow snorted at her.

“And, voila, now go forth and strut your stuff on the runway, my darlings!” Rarity declared, her horn glowing again to throw the door of her workroom open. She then pushed Rainbow and Applejack outside before closing the door behind them. A dainty snore could be heard, but at least it seemed to be over now.

“Let’s… not tell anyone about this,” said Rainbow as she stood in the middle of the showroom with Applejack.

“Agreed,” said Applejack with a nod that sent the curls around her face bobbing. “Now, how do you reckon we get all this fancy stuff off?”


End file.
